Keitaro's hell
by Drekk
Summary: Summary inside to much to post here RATED M FOR A REASON!


Keitaro's Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina in any form or fashion.

Summary: This fic was a challange I posed to a forum I am a member of. I asked the forum what pairing they would like to see and well this is the result be warned this fic is just a hell of alot of fun to write. I had to stop to breath every now and then from laughing to hard. Anyways on with the fic. Oh I am continueing the fic so expect this to be weird.

CH 1

The morning after

Naru awoke with a splitting headache. Sitting up in her bed she tried to let her mind focus as it fought through the effects of a hangover. "I don't know how Kitsune deals with this every morning."

She looks around and finds herself still wearing what she had on at the party. The party.

Memories come flooding back to her. Keitaro and Motoko beating Tsuruko and getting out of it without getting married. The party back at the Hinata Sou, and the surprise visit from Tsuruko herself. The party had really picked up once Kitsune had brought out the booze. Haruka had made sure that Su, Sara, and Shinobu were in bed before they began to drink. After that her memory becomes a little hazy. She remembers the drinking games they played and she vaguely recalls seeing Mutsumi, Haruka, and Tsuruko standing with Keitaro away from the main party. The next time she looked over in that corner they were gone.

She looked at the board that covered up the hole connecting her room to his. She stood up and regretted it immediately as her head began to pound once more. She walked with a slight weave in her step to the board. Lifting the board and stuck her head through.

The question died on her lips as she stared down. Keitaro lay on his back with a very pleased smile on his face. His left arm was wrapped around Mutsumi who was happily sleeping using his shoulder for a pillow. The happily smiling face of Haruka, which Keitaro was also holding onto her waist as well, also occupied his right shoulder. But the shocker came when The figure still laying on top of his chest stirred a bit. The Raven Hair fell back exposing the sleeping features of Tsuruko. Naru didn't need to be a detective to know what happened when they disappeared. The Fact that all four of them were in the buff not withstanding the stains on the sheets with the occasional streaks of red spoke louder than any thing else.

She jumped through the hole planning on teaching him a lesson for forcing these three women to do this. However she forgot that you couldn't sneak up on Haruka let alone Tsuruko. As her feet touched the floor she felt the wind knocked from her as both Haruka and Tsuruko struck her. The last thing Naru remembers is the weightless feeling as she careened back to earth.

Haruka and Tsuruko stared at each other then glanced down at them selves. Reaching down Tsuruko hissed as her fingers found that her nether regions were extremely sensitive. Wincing she moved back to the bed and found her cloths in a pile with the others. Haruka moved with her and gathered up hers as well. The two dressed and left quietly leaving Mutsumi still curled up with Keitaro.

Naru finally made it back to Hinata but was quickly pulled aside by Haruka and Tsuruko. Naru was feeling quiet nervous considering these two women by themselves could beat with out breaking a sweat but together she wouldn't stand a snowballs chance in hell.

"Naru, we would like to discuss what happened this morning." Haruka began when they weere well enough away from the others. Naru only nodded she ws realy feeling uncomfortable.

"We don't remember a lot of what happened but we do know how we felt when we woke up this morning and well your assumption would be right things were carried out that would best be kept under wraps."

Naru who was getting rather upset that Keitaro was going to get away with taking the innoccence of two women at least spoke up. "So you want me to stay quiet about the fact Keitaro got all three of you drunk and took advantage of your inebriated states."

A loud smack was what met that remark and Naru felt tears come to her eyes as her mind tried to cope with the pain. Tsuruko who was slowly putting her hand back down spoke and her voice though soft was as cold as the blade she carried. "What you and my sister have against Keitaro I will not understand but no man would be able to take advantage of me even if I was inebriated. The only way I would even let a man touch me is if I was interested in him."

Naru stared at Tsutuko as her mind wrapped itself around what she had just said. "But you have let that pervert touch you several times."

Tsuruko smiled. "Why of course. You and my sister are so clueless as to what lies in front of you I can't understand it. Keitaro is one of the most polite and caring people I had ever the good fortune to meet. So remember this Naru if you and Motoko don't act someone else will."

Haruka smiled towards Naru. "Oh and Naru if word of this gets out Tsuruko and I would be very upset." With that both women turned and walked away leaving Naru to think things over."

It was an interesting morning to say the least Keitaro had awakened to find himself alond in a funky smelling bed which had showen obvious use. He had quickly began to wash the sheets while puzzeling over where the blood and other stuff had come from. The greates of the little mysteries to him was why he was so sore down there. Deciding that it was going to be and unexplained mystery he decided to just forget the whole thing.

Tsuruko had announced after breakfest she was leaving to return to the dojo and that Motoko had best be prepared for their next enounter. Mutsumi had quickly dissappeared that morning along wtih Haruka neither of them had been seen till evening and for some reason Naru was complelty ignoring Keitaro to the extreme confusion of the rest of the residents.

Naru had convienced Motoko that things would be better if they completly ignored Keitaro. Things where slowly getting back to normal when fate decided to throw a wrench into the gears.

Naru was sitting in the common room along with Haruka when the phone rang. Naru ignored it and saw Haruka walkign towards it.

"Hinata Sou."

Naru was watching the tv when she heard the phone strike the floor, looking over towards it she saw Haruka with a very surprised expressio on her face slowly picking the phone back up.

"Could you please repeat that last part?"

Naru watched in fascination as the cigerett fell from Harukas lips. Haruka glanced down at it and picked it up and quickly extenguished it. Naru was worried now Haruka never extenguished a cigrett unless she had to stop smoking.

"Thank you doctor. I will." She quickly hung up the phone and walked outside.

Naru shrugged her shoulders till she heard a frantic voice calling to Haruka.

"Haruka-san I have exciting news." Her voice was cut off which surprised Naru since it sounded like Mutsumi. Getting up she walked to the door and opened it seeing Haruka guiding Mutsumi down the steps towards the tea house. Shrugging Naru quickly shut the door and settles back into the couch."

Naru was getting nervous it had been two days since that phone call and no one had seen Haruka or Mutsumi since then and now Haruka had called for a meeting in the common room. Once they had arrived they found Haruka and Mutsumi flanking a chair that had been set back from the couches. When Keitaro had appeared Haruka had gestured for him to sit in that paticular chair. When everybody had settles in Haruka had turned to them and camly announced that they were waiting on one more person to arrive.

Motoko who was getting very uncomfortable for reason unknown to the others. In her room was a letter stating very simple that do to unforseen cicumstances their mother was taking over the school till Motoko felt that she was ready to become the master of the school. The letter did not say what had happened to Tsuruko and now that Haruka had told them they were waiting on one more person she was getting a very bad feeling about this.

The clock softly chimed the half hour when a knock was heared at the door. Haruka moved to answer it and gestured for the person to enter and Motok felt her worst fear realized when Tsuruko stepped inside.

Tsuruko smiled sweetly towards Haruka and softly spoke something that made teh elder Urashima laugh. Then they turned to gaze at the rest of the group and at the young woman still standing beside Keitaro. Slowly Tsuruko and Haruka joined Mutsumi at Keitaro's side.

Karitaro was getting very nervous since the last time he had seen Tsuruko she had tried to force Motoko and him to get married. but now she was smiling at him in a very strange way and he was getting very uncomfortable. Haruka glanced down at him and smiled softly knowing that what was about to happen might just very well kill him and if it didn't Naru and Motoko surly would.

"Keitaro do you remember that party we had for you and Motoko a while back?"

Keitaro nodded slowly and Naru's face turned to absolute horror.

"Well during the party we all had a bit to much to drink and well you ended up sleeping with us." She said calmly gesturing to Tsuruko, Mutsumi, and herself.

Keitaro stared at her dumbly. Then she wanted to laugh as his mind started to put the pieces together.

The messed up sheets.

The sighns of sex.

The small traces of ... here his mind hit a garing halt and his jaw hit the floor as he stared at the three woman. "You mean?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes Keitaro you slept with all three of us that night."

Keitaro slumped back into the chair and groaned. "And here I thought I woudl be able to remember my first time." His eyes bugged out when he realized what he had just said. Motoko stood and was about to launch herself when her sister stood inher way one hand calmly on her blade. Naru hadn't moved and Kitsune was staring at Keitaro she was having a hard time believing that innocent Keitaro had not only gotten laid but he had laid not only Mutsumi and Haruka but the master of the Shin Mei Ryu school.

Naru slowly got to her feet and made sure that she made no aggresive action towards Ketiaro and decided to ask a question that had been nagging at her since the start of the conversation. "Haruka why have you brought this up since you and Tsuruko told me that you wished for thsi to remain unknown?"

Haruka nodded towards Naru and was glancing about at the other girls to see if they had any questions. Su was trying to reawaken Shinobu and Kitsune was twitching and Motoko looked as if she was going to slit Keitaro end from to end.

"Well we woudl have kept it under wraps except for one major problem." She paused then looked at the girls. "Or shoudl I say three small problems."

Tsuruko giggled along with Mutsumi. Naru was really confused. "What do you mena three little problems?"

Tsuruko looked Motoko right in the eyes. "Mutsumi, Haruka, and I are Pregnant with Keitaro's children."


End file.
